super_arc_bros_brawlfandomcom-20200214-history
Millennia Hyper Fighting 2018
Millennia Hyper Fighting 2018 is a 3 on 3 fighting game created by Aranryanchampion/ARCGaming91, that was technically announced on the 4/6-2018. It is the latest game in the "Millennia Hyper Fighting-series", and it will be released on the Nintendo Switch and in Arcades in the future. 'Storyline' 'Summery' All the universes used to be separated from each other in a nice and solid way. But one day, Chakravartin who had restored himself to a weaker state after his battle with Asura, showed up through a black hole and decided to fuse a whole bunch of universes together. In doing so, several of these worlds, the majority of them being absolutely different each other, became connected. Which also ended up destroying both these worlds by letting the inhabitants fight each other. While the inhabitants were fighting each other, Chakravartin set out to harness the life-energies of all the inhabitants that wasn't strong enough to survive. In order to make himself much stronger and maintain the balance of his new fused multiverse. However, a few individuals from all these universes started to realize that the apolacypse was about to happen. So they decided to gather up a bunch of powerful warriors to fight back against Chakravartin. Unfortunately, there were also those that wanted to escalate the apocalypse in order to gain more power themselves. Which distracted the "heroes" and forced them to fight those people, along with other people that didn't belive them or simply didn't trust them. Because they thought that these inhabitants actually appreciated Chakravartin's actions. It finally came to a point where Chakravartin had casted a powerful spell on the inhabitants of all these worlds. The spell made them all furious at each other and thus blame each other for Chakravartin's arrival,including those that originally understood the upcomming danger. So that he could buy himself enough time to drain all the energy away and return to his original state and then go beyond. Chakravartin thought to himself that maybe three of these people would confront them personally after they were done killing each other. But was far from worried, he instead welcomed the idea, because he knew by the time it would happen, he would already be the most powerful creatures in all of existence itself. 'Cinematic Movie' The game will feature a full HD cinematic movie similar to Kingdom Hearts χ Back Cover in the game "Kingdom Hearts HD 2.8 Final Chapter Prologue". The overall length of the movie is around 1 ½ hours long. 'Gameplay Mechanics' The gameplay is mostly based on Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 except without assists and without X-Factor. Where each player picks three characters battle each other. There are no rounds so when a players three characters are knocked out, the match is over. However the Air Cross-over counter is based on the early builds of Marvel vs. Capcom 3, so the player that gets stuck into a Team Aerial Combo can counter with a continued Team Aerial Combo on hers/his own. The art-style of the game is also similar to Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3. Other than that, there are no other gameplay mechanics present in the game. 'PLAYABLE CHARACTERS' The roster has been confirmed to have 60 playable characters (the amount used to be 56, but then it was increased due to the development team receiving extra funds to develop the game). So far twenty characters has been officially confirmed (twelve that returns from Millennia Hyper Fighting 2016 and eight that are brand-new to the series). nine of the playable characters confirmed so far are female. 'Character List' Asura.png| Asura Franchise: Asura's Wrath Debut: Asura's Wrath BATTLE THEME! Athena_Asamiya.png| Athena Asamiya Franchise: Psycho Soldier Debut: Psycho Soldier BATTLE THEME! NEW Audino.png| Audino Franchise: Pokémon Debut: Pokémon Black & White BATTLE THEME! Chun-Li2.png| Chun-Li Franchise: Street Fighter Debut: Street Fighter II - The World Warrior BATTLE THEME! Deadpool.png| Deadpool Franchise: X-Men Debut: Deadpool BATTLE THEME! James_Bond.jpg| James Bond Franchise: James Bond Debut: GoldenEye BATTLE THEME! Jin_Kazama.jpg| Jin Kazama Franchise: Tekken Debut: Tekken 3 BATTLE THEME! Johnny_Cage.png| Johnny Cage Franchise': Mortal Kombat Debut: Mortal Kombat BATTLE THEME! Old_Joseph_Joestar.png| Joseph Joestar Franchise: JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Debut: JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Stardust Crusaders BATTLE THEME! NEW Lili.png| Lili Franchise: Tekken Debut: Tekken 5: Dark Resurrection BATTLE THEME! NEW Little_Mac2.png| Little Mac Franchise: Punch-Out!! Debut: Mike Tyson's Punch-Out!! BATTLE THEME! Marshall_Law.png| Marshall Law Franchise: Tekken Debut: Tekken BATTLE THEME! Morrigan_Aensland(2).png| Morrigan Aensland Franchise: Darkstalkers Debut: Darkstalkers BATTLE THEME! Pinkie_Pie.png| Pinkie Pie Franchise: My Little Pony Debut: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic BATTLE THEME! Sazh_Katzroy.png| Sazh Katzroy Franchise: Final Fantasy Debut: Final Fantasy XIII BATTLE THEME! Sophitia_Alexandra.jpg| Sophitia Alexandra Franchise: Soulcalibur Debut: Soul Edge BATTLE THEME! NEW Thanos.png| Thanos Franschise: Marvel Comics Debut: Iron Man #55 BATTLE THEME! NEW The_Rock.png| The Rock Franchise: World Wrestling Entertainment Debut: World Wrestling Entertainment BATTLE THEME! NEW Twilight_sparkle_smiling_by_90sigma-d8r3qu6.png| Twilight Sparkle Franchise: My Little Pony Debut: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic BATTLE THEME! NEW Zelda_(2).png| Zelda Franchise: The Legend of Zelda Debut: The Legend of Zelda BATTLE THEME! NEW 'Voice Actors/Actresses' Most playable characters will have a voice actor/actress (there might be some that don't even have a voice) and some of them will even have the choice between two different voices. A "Main" one that is the one that is set on by default and a "Alternate" one that can be used instead, by going to the options-menu. All the voice actors/actresses for the playable characters (both the main and the alternate) are listed here: 'Rival List' 'STAGES' The game will have an unknown amount of stages, with most if not all being connected to a playable character. The majority of stages are unlocked from the very beginning, but some can be unlocked by completing certain tasks. So far, 14 different stages has been confirmed. Augus'_Moon.png| Augus' Moon (Asura's Wrath) DIO's_Mansion.jpg| DIO's Mansion (Jojo's Bizarre Adventure: Stardust Crusaders) Dragons_nest.jpg| Dragon's Nest (Tekken 5) Exeggutor_Island.png| Exeggutor Island (Pokémon Sun & Moon) Facility.jpg| Facility (GoldenEye 64) 287512_235074846535855_157579717618702_664532_3618437_o.jpg| Free Imperial City Center (Soulcalibur V) Hyrule_Castle.png| Hyrule Castle (The Legend of Zela: Ocarina of Time) Knowmoon_-_Walkway.png| Knowmoon - Walkway (Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite) New_Bodhum_year_Unknown.png|'New Bodhum - year unknown' (Final Fantasy XIII-2) Ponyville_town_hall_by_gatesmccloud-d6jnhgz.jpg| Ponyville (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) Suzaku_Castle.png| Suzaku Castle (Street Fighter II: The World Warrior) KOF-XIV-Stage-The-Bund.jpg| The Bund (The King of Fighters XIV) The_Pit.jpg| The Pit (Mortal Kombat) WWE_Ring.jpg| WWE Ring (World Wrestling Entertainment) Home Stage list: 'Other Game Modes' * OFFLINE ** Multiplayer *** Single Battle *** Tournament *** Button Configuration ** Training ** Vs. CPU ** Character Trials ** Tutorial Mode ** Trivia Quiz * ONLINE ** With Anyone *** Ranked *** Lobby Battle **** Join Lobby **** Create Lobby ** With Friends ** Online Party Mode ** Spectator ** Online Training ** Online Records ** Daily/Weekly Challenges * SHOP ** In-game shop *** Product Information ** Online Shop *** Product Information ** What's New? ** Manage Account Money ** Recipe * GALLERY ** Artwork Museum *** Character Art *** Ending Posters ** Trophy Viewer *** Fighters *** Non-Playables **** Bosses **** Cameos ** Character Bios ** Movie Cinema *** Character Endings *** Game Trailers ** Chronicle * OPTIONS ** Audio Changer *** Character Voice-changer *** Music-changer *** Announcer-changer **** Commentator-mode ON/OFF ** Screen ** Deflicker ** Rumble ** Sound ** Tips ** Erase Data 'Announcers' Just like in Millennia Hyper Fighting 2016, there are multiple options for announcers present in the game. So far it is unknown how many announcers there will be, but so far two has been officially confirmed. It has also not been fully confirmed how the player is able to unlock other announcers, if they aren't all avalible at the start. LIST OF ANNOUNCERS IN ALPHABETICAL ORDER: Jamieson_Price.jpg| Jamieson Price Franchise: Real Life EXAMPLE OF VOICE Status: TBA Mero.jpg| Meroune Lorelei Franchise: Monster Musume EXAMPLE OF VOICE Status: TBA In the Options-Menu, it is also possible to change to have the announcers commentate the match or just say their lines outside of the battle. 'Misc. Music Tracks' All of the "important" songs besides the character themes, boss themes and the opening-theme are listed here: * MENU THEMES: ** Main Menu Theme ** Network Menu Theme ** Shop Menu Theme ** Daily/Weekly Challenges Theme ** Gallery Theme ** Options Menu Theme * CHARACTER SELECT THEMES: ** THEME #1 - Street Fighter ** THEME #2 - Tekken* ** THEME #3 - The King of Fighters* ** THEME #4 - F-Zero* * ENDING THEMES: ** Main Credits/Ending Theme ** Credits/Ending Theme (When the game is completed 100 %) * OTHER THEMES: ** Arcade Ladder Theme ** Tutorial Theme ** "Don't give up! Try again!" Theme ** Online Waiting Room Theme ** Game Over Theme The character select themes that have a * next to them are songs that have to be bought in the shop in order have them play on the character select screen. 'Trivia' * This game wasn't confirmed on DeviantArt because of all the issues that ARC currently had with him constantly getting logged out. * Lili and The Rock are the first characters confirmed for this game that was originally requested by other people (MsRochefort5 requested Lili and KaminaIsLife requested The Rock). * Lili is the first to receive a new picture after she was originally confirmed. ** She was then followed by Little Mac. * The Rock is also the first character that is an actual living human-being. Category:Video Games Category:Games for Nintendo Switch Category:Nintendo Category:Aranryanchampion Category:Fighting Games Category:Millennia Hyper Fighting 2018